In the web advertising industry, the onus of revenue-generating activity is shifting from selling interruptive advertisements to providing integrated high-quality content that is interesting and helpful to readers. The online advertisement industry has not kept pace with this paradigm shift, and digital solutions that natively support content marketing are lacking. Traditionally, content providers place bids to have their content placed as recommendations on various websites. In general, bidding platforms promise to allocate content to the highest bidder on an impression-by-impression basis regardless of the likelihood that the content may or may be selected by user and can result in recommendations that may not be of interest to users. Some conventional bidding platforms typically serve the content of the highest bidder in multiple locations, which may result in a lack of variety of content that is being served. Some systems may attempt to address the problem of ensuring variety by dividing the allocation space. For example, some solutions may assign different search words to different winning buyers. Such solutions place constraints on the content providers to know beforehand which search terms they should use and restrict the serving of content to a binary decision of being served or not being served.